An Even Scarier Harrier Halloween
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Ten year old Harry Snape and his best friend Ronald Weasley decided to stay home for Halloween (instead of going to their usual family celebrations at Hogwarts) before they start Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and investigate an old haunted house and a possessed evil doll. Sequel to A Very Scary Harry Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Halloween Shop

 _As promised, here is the very first chapter of An Even Scarier Harrier Halloween. I'm sorry for the delay in Battle of The Bands. I have been having a very bad case of writer's block, not to mention busy with my Naruto universe. I hope you enjoy it though and the first Halloween episode of Friendship Is Magic should be out soon!_

 _I'm sorry it's a bit short but I'm pretty tired tonight. There will be tomorrow though._

"So Harry, have you figured out what you've wanted to be for Halloween yet sweetheart?" his mother questioned him while they entered the wizarding mall together. Usually he and his mother and little brother and sister would go to Hogwarts together to be with their father for the annual Halloween celebrations.

There was carnival games, dancing, sweets, and of course trick-or-treating. However, this year, since it was Harry's final year at charm school and at home with his family before he would go to school there himself, this year he decided to stay home and have a sleepover with his best friend before they went trick-or-treating together. Harry smiled up at his mother while she smiled down at him.

"I was actually." He began. "I was sort of thinking of being a ghost." He told her.

"I know what I want to be." Eve began before Harry and Tobey both took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"A princess." The boys chorused together.

"How did you guess?" she asked them.

"You're a princess every year Evie." Harry said while taking another deep breath and letting it again out in a long drawn out sigh.

"I think that I want to be a clown." Tobey said.

"Why do you want to be that?" Harry asked him. "You've been terrified of them ever since you were in diapers."

"Because it's Halloween. You're supposed to dress up as something scary." He told him.

"Very good point Tobey." Lily said before they walked into the Halloween shop together. Harry paused for a moment so that he could stop and see the pumpkin headed man that stood up in front of the display window right in front of a gigantic furry black spider and chuckled.

"Ron wouldn't like this shop. He _hates_ spiders." He said as he remembered the time when they were little kids and had met Aragog and all of his children inside the Forbidden Forest.

"Come on Harry!" Lily called over her shoulder while she stopped and turned her head looking back at him. Meanwhile Tobey and Eve stayed close to her side hiding their eyes from all of the scary Halloween directions inside the store. Harry quickly rounded the corner and hurried inside before smiling down at them warmly and lovingly.

"It's alright. They're all fake. They're not going to hurt you." He reassured them soothingly before everyone else inside the shop stopped what they were doing and stared at him with their mouths gaped wide open. Harry was getting pretty used to this by now. For he was a very famous wizard, and ever since he could remember people had been recognizing him. Not because he had his mother's eyes, or for the fact that he looked a lot like his biological father James Potter, but for the simple reason that he had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

His mother had one too but she had never had quite the same reaction because Harry had been the first one to survive when Lord Voldemort tried to kill him back when he was only a year old. However, the shop keeper was a very good friend of the Snape family and he was one of the few people who actually recognized Harry for who he was.

"Harry? Lily, Tobey, Evangeline, what are you all doing here? I would have thought that you would be at Hogwarts with Severus by now." The older wizard whose name was Joseph (but Harry and everyone else just called him Joey) said but Lily just simply smiled at him.

"Normally we would be." She began while placing a hand upon Harry's shoulder. "However this year Harry decided that he wanted to stay here for Halloween. That'll mean that he gets to go to his charm school Halloween party, and our church's hayride instead." She told him. Until his mother had reminded him that, Harry had completely forgotten about his charm school Halloween party. That meant that he and Ron would go together there as well.

He was glad that Ron and his family had decided to stay behind as well, but he had also forgotten that Ron and his brothers were famous for telling scary stories. In fact, they were so terrifying that they even had scared Ginny and her two muggle friends that lived on Harry's block. They were identical twins like Fred and George but they didn't have a single ounce of magic inside their veins and weren't even aware of the fact that it had existed.

"Ah I see, well in that case what can I offer you today?" Joe questioned them with a grin as Eve glanced up at the creepy dragon skeleton that was hanging up on the ceiling and then the human one and clown statue that were down underneath it on either side of the wall and gulped.

"I want to go home!" she cried while her tiny little body started trembling with fright and tears begun rolling down her cheeks.

"Me too!" Tobey sobbed.

"Oh it's alright. Halloween _is_ supposed to scare you, but it _isn't_ going to hurt you." Joe told them with a reassuring grin while Harry reached a hand to his forehead and felt his scar. For Halloween was the day when his father had died and he had received it. "After all, they're _only_ decorations. They're not real. Now then, how about you come with me and pick out what costumes that you would like to wear." He suggested as he offered his hand to them. Eventually Tobey and Eve agreed and he led them down the hallway to the children's costumes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Phone Call

Harry spun around and examined himself in the mirror. His mask was so frightening that he nearly scared himself. "Wow, now who is this creepy little stranger?" his mother questioned him while she smiled warmly and lovingly at him as she entered the room. "Where did Harry go?" she inquired before Harry removed his mask and placed it back on top of his head.

"Oh c'mon Mum, you know it's me." He told her with a grin.

"I know, but it's fun to pretend isn't it?" she questioned him but Harry just simply rolled his eyes at her.

"Where are Tobey and Eve?" he wondered.

"Well, actually we prepared a little bit of a fashion show for you. And It just so happens that Evie has decided to have a different costume this year." She replied before she turned around and cleared her throat inside her fist. "First up, is five year old Tobias Elliot Snape." She said before Tobey started walking down the hallway wearing a black and white costume with matching makeup all over his face. "Now Tobey is sporting the clown mime look that's sure to terrify all of the children on our neighborhood block." She said as Tobey grinned before he turned around and everyone watched and waited for Eve's turn.

"And finally is three year old miss Evangeline Faith Snape." Lily began as Harry and Tobey both grinned at their little sister started watching down the hallway wearing a black and white cat costume and whiskers taped to her cheeks. "Miss Evie is wearing a costume that is sure to win the cutest kitty in nursery school award." She said before Eve suddenly stopped and made her paws go up in down in a scratching motion.

"Meow!" she exclaimed excitedly before a wide grin stretched across her face.

"I have to admit, that is pretty cute." Harry said while smiling at his little sister warmly and affectionately but that's when suddenly Tobey wrinkled his nose and made a face of disgust while he sniffed the air.

"Yeah, but that isn't." he said.

"Aw man Evie, why didn't you do that _before_ we got your costume on?" Lily questioned her before she bent down and picked her up hoisting her up inside her arms. "We've really got to work extra hard on your potty training. C'mon darling, let's go get you a fresh nappy on." She told her. "Harry be a good boy and watch your brother for me." She told him before she turned around and carried the little girl back down the hallway.

Harry took a deep breath and sighed heavily, but it wasn't out of reluctance. Ever since Tobey was a baby he had a really good relationship with him. Although Harry loved Eve with all of his heart, both he and Tobey knew that she could act like a really spoiled little brat at times. The boys waited quietly and patiently for their mother and little sister to return. Once they did Lily paid for their costumes, they all said goodbye, and then they left the shop.

 _…._

Once they got home it was time for Eve to get ready for her nap and both Harry and Tobey were left alone once again. "So, do you want to take Cowboy and play with him in the backyard?" Tobey wondered but Harry just simply shrugged at him.

"I guess." He replied.

"What's the matter Harry? I thought that you loved playing with him." Tobey said.

"I do." Harry began. "It's just that, as much as I'm excited about Halloween, I really wish that Dad was here." He finished.

"Yeah, me too. He's always gone trick-or-treating with us." Tobey said before all of a sudden the phone rang and both of the boys went racing over to it but Harry was the one who managed to get to it first and took it off the wall before placing it to his ear.

"Hullo?" he questioned.

"Ah, hullo Harry." His father began on the other line as Harry's face suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Dad!" he exclaimed as his father chuckled.

"Hey son, how are you doing?" he inquired.

"I'm doing great, we went to the wizarding mall to get our Halloween costumes today." Harry replied.

"That's great. What are you going to be?" his father asked him.

"A ghost. Joe even gave me a can of invisible spray to go along with it. And Tobey's a clown and Eve decided to be a cat this year instead of a princess." Harry told him.

"Well that's very exciting. I'm sure that you're all looking forward to going trick-or-treating." His father said.

"Yeah, I love getting free candy don't get me wrong, but I really wish that you were coming too." Harry told him before breathing a light sad sigh.

"I know son, but I have a lot of work to do at Hogwarts." His father told him.

"Well, at least I get to go with Mum and Ron." Harry said before a few moments of silence fell between them.

"Oh yeah, that Weasley boy." His father grumbled.

"C'mon Dad, he's my best friend. He's entering the charm school pumpkin carving contest with me. We're doing a pumpkin together." Harry told him.

"Well good luck Harry." His father told him as Harry smiled sweetly.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Well listen, I have to go, but have a great time at school tomorrow and give your mother a kiss for me." His father instructed.

"Alright, I will." Harry told him.

"Alright, I love you Harry." His father said.

"I love you too." Harry told him before they both said goodbye and then hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Test

 _I've got a very special announcement! The first Halloween episode of Friendship Is Magic "The Man In The Mirror" has finally got a release date! Next Monday October 9th, (as long as there aren't any unexpected delays) it will be uploaded! So anyway, sorry with the delay, but I've been really busy lately but yeah, you now have a reason to get excited for Monday to come! Here's the next chapter though and I really hope that you enjoy it!_

The next morning Harry met Ron and Ginny outside of the charm school building. Ron was dressed as the cowardly lion from The Wizard of Oz and Ginny was dressed up as a vampire. "Hullo Harry, happy Halloween." Ginny told him as she smiled slyly at him.

"Thanks, but it isn't Halloween yet." Harry told her.

"I know that but I probably won't get to see you this weekend, and our Halloween party is today. I've never gone to the one at charm school before." She said.

"I know, me neither." Harry said.

"We all haven't, we've only been to the celebrations at Hogwarts before. But since you and I are going there next year, I'm glad we're coming here this year since it's our last chance. Besides, I'm more interested in the Jackson's Manor." Ron said.

"The what?" Harry questioned him with uncertainty.

"The Jackson Manor is where an whole entire family was murdered." Ginny began. "Fred and George told us about it." She explained.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be haunted." Ron told him.

"Listen Ron, I realize that this is the wizarding world and ghosts exist, but even you know that Fred and George are full of applesauce. I mean Ginny's a little kid so I would expect that _she_ would believe them but_" he began before Ginny quickly interjected.

"Uh, excuse me? I just turned nine years old a couple of months ago. I'm not exactly a little kid anymore. After all, I've only got one more year of charm school. Not to mention that I've already lost most of my baby teeth." She told him with a sort of sassy attitude. She reminded Harry a lot of his own little sister when she placed her hands upon her hips, rolled her eyes, and scoffed at him. However, he didn't think she was as spoiled and bratty as Eve was.

"He only meant that you're more gullible than we are because you're younger than us." Ron told her before she rolled her eyes at him again. "Now if you don't hurry up and get to class you'll be late and find yourself in detention again. And you know that Mum will not be happy about that." He said before he turned his head and looked back over at Harry. "C'mon Harry, we can't let her get _us_ in trouble. We better go." He told him before both of the boys turned around and started heading towards the front door. They stepped inside the building just as the bell started ringing. "Perfect timing." Ron said while taking a deep sigh of relief before they turned around and entered their classroom.

Their teacher was dressed up in a spooky skeleton costume. "Ah, hullo boys." She began before Ron let out a rather loud petrified shriek. "Great costumes, happy Halloween." She told them with a grin as Harry laughed and Ron felt his heart pounding frantically against his chest.

"Oh my God." He began before placing his hand over his heart. "That's one image that I'm never going to be able to delete from my mind." He said as Harry continued laughing at him. "Oh shut up Harry!" he snapped before they walked over to their desks together.

"Alright now children!" Ms. Snyder began while clapping her hands together loudly. "It's time to quiet down now!" she instructed. "First of all I just wanted to say that I'm really impressed by all the different wonderful and spooky costumes that I see. Second of all, just because it's our Halloween celebration today doesn't mean that you're excused from doing your schoolwork. I want you all to get out your homework and then I will come over to your desk and collect it. And I really hope that you studied last night for the test on the pneuma potion." She told them.

Harry had in fact had spent the last hour before bedtime last night studying with his mother and he already knew very well that the pneuma potion helped a witch or wizard communicate with spirits and even helped in the process of them crossing over to the other side. Harry believed that based on how they lived their lives that it would either be Heaven or Hell. Ron on the other hand gave a nervous gulp before he turned back over to look at his friend.

"Oh no, I was so excited about the party today that I _completely_ forgot to study last night." He whispered but Harry just simply shrugged at him since he didn't know what else to tell his friend to comfort him. Harry removed his mask as Ms. Snyder collected his homework and passed him his test paper. Then he picked up his quill and started writing. One thing was for sure, Ron had certainly picked the right costume to dress up in that year because as Ms. Snyder collected his own homework and passed him his own copy of the test, he had lost every last ounce of courage that was inside him.

 _…_

"So, how do you think that you did on the test?" Ron wondered while he and Harry lined up inside the lunch line together.

"I'm pretty sure that I got either an O or an A What about you?" Harry questioned him back as Ron gulped again.

"I think I'll be lucky if I make a P." he replied. "Never mind, I think I just did." He added unaware that Ginny was standing right behind them until she laughed harder than she had ever done before along with the rest of the group of girls. Harry narrowed his eyebrows and glared at them until they stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry Ron but you should have studied." He told him a few moments later. "You know, Ms. Snyder's really nice. Who knows? Maybe she'll let you retake the test." He said as Ron nodded at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure that she will. Thanks Harry. I needed that." He told him before the line moved up, the boys grabbed their trays, and got their lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Truth About Monsters

 _I'm sorry that this is kind of late, I've been sick. I should be able to still upload "The Man In The Mirror" on Monday, but I apologize_ ahead of time for any unexpected delays.

Harry and Ron walked back to class together after recess was over. "Ah man, Mum's going to kill me when she finds out that I failed the test." Ron told him giving a high-pitched nervous squeal.

"I don't think she will. After all, God's the only one who's perfect. She'll probably understand that you made a mistake and forgot. I mean, I'm not judging you or holding it against you. It's not my job." Harry told him.

"No offense or anything Harry but you don't know my mum as much as you think you do. She values our education more than anything else." Ron said.

"Ah c'mon Ron, that's not true. She couldn't possibly value it more than your life." Harry told him.

"Ha! I wouldn't give her the benefit of the doubt." Ron said before they rounded the corner and entered their classroom together.

After school Lily picked them up outside the school at the curb. Tobey and Eve were already strapped inside their booster seats in the backseat. "Oh great, now I'll have to smell dirty diapers the whole entire way to your house." Ron said while he and Harry climbed in and Harry hugged their pumpkin closely to his chest.

"No you won't, she just went potty before we left." Lily told him as Harry slammed the door tightly behind him and both of the boys strapped themselves in. Lily smiled back at them through the rearview mirror before she pulled away from the curb. "So how was school? Did you guys enjoy the party?" she asked them as Harry smiled back at her.

"Oh yeah, it was great! Ron helped me carve a cat inside our pumpkin. We got second place in the pumpkin carving contest." He told her.

"That's great sweetheart!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Mummy promised that she would help us do our pumpkins when we get home." Eve told him. "I'm not allowed to carve it yet but I get to clean it out." She added as Harry smiled her.

"That's alright. That's the best part anyway." He told her.

"No it isn't! I _hate_ getting my hands dirty!" she cried before tears started rolling down her cheeks and Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"It's nothing to cry over though." Harry told her feeling his smile finally vanish from his face before Ron grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled him close to him.

"For her, trust me, it is." He whispered softly.

"Well I _love_ getting my hands dirty!" Tobey exclaimed excitedly.

"You would! You're a _boy!_ " Eve snapped while tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

"Evangeline, do you need to go to your room when we get back home?" Lily questioned her.

"No!" Eve cried while folding her arms angrily.

"Then just calm down and chill." Her mother told her.

"Yeah, _please_ listen to her." Ron told her. "You're such a spoiled little brat. Thank God Ginny's not like that."

"You've got a bad attitude!" Eve snapped at him while pointing a firm and angry finger at him.

 _…._

Eve pulled her covers tightly up to her face while her mother opened her closet and turned on the light. "If there are any monsters in there you better come out now." She warned before she started searching inside of it. "Nope, no monsters in here!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Eve questioned her anxiously.

"Yep!" she cried before turning off the light and closing the closet again. "Just like there weren't any in Tobey's room." She told her daughter before she turned around to face her again.

"What about Harry's?" Eve asked her.

"Well Harry's big enough and old enough now that the monsters that don't bother him anymore." She explained.

"What? That's not fair!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it's just that he's old enough that he knows the secret to make them disappear." Her mother told her.

"Really? What's that?" she asked her before she sat down beside her and smiled warmly at her before gently running her fingers through her hair.

"That as soon as you recognize the fact that they don't exist they disappear." She told her softly and soothingly.

"Are you sure?" the little girl asked her worriedly.

"Trust me baby, I am your mummy and I would _never_ lie to you." Her mother told her.

"Well alright, but could you please just check underneath my bed just in case?" she asked her as she just simply smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Sure." She told her before she stood up again and then knelt down upon her hands and knees and looked. "Nope, no monsters here either. Trust me Evie when I tell you that your room is perfectly safe." She reassured her before she slowly stood back up and got to her feet.

"Okay Mummy." Eve said before her mother leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you." She told her.

"I love you too Mummy, goodnight." Eve responded before she rolled over onto her side, rested her head upon her hand, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep. Lily quietly exited the room and softly shut the door behind her. Meanwhile Harry and Ron were just finishing their game of wizard's chess. So far Harry was winning. He had already destroyed most of Ron's pieces.

"Alright Ron, your move." He told him when all of a sudden the fireplace glowed a brightly colored green and Snape appeared carrying a wooden basket.

"Honey I'm home." He said teasingly with a grin before Harry's face lit up with excitement.

"Dad!" he exclaimed before he leapt up out of his chair and raced over to him flinging his arms wide open. Snape chuckled and bent down before embracing his son tightly and planting a kiss upon his cheek.

"Hey Harry, it's great to see you son." He told him before Lily started walking down the hallway and Snape stood up again to greet her with a kiss on her lips.

"What are you doing here Severus?" she questioned him. "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm really happy to see you, but shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" she asked him.

"Yes, but I figured that the children could use a bit of a treat. The muggle studies class baked some pumpkin sugar cookies." He explained.

"Gee, thanks Snape." Ron said before he walked over to the basket and grabbed a cookie. Snape just shot a cold and evil glare at him.

"I beg your pardon Weasley, but just what _exactly_ do you that you are doing?" he questioned him curtly.

"Oh come on Severus, let the boy have a cookie. After all, he is Harry's best friend." Lily told him.

"Lily, if you let Mr. Weasley have one then he'll want to have another one and then pretty soon there won't be any left for Harry, Tobey, and Eve." He told her.

"Are you trying to call me a pig or something?" Ron inquired.

"No Weasley, I'm not _trying_ to call you anything because I already did." Snape told him.

"I see, well, in the words of the girl from one of my favorite muggle family sitcoms,.. how rude!" Ron exclaimed before he turned around and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Trick or Treat!

"Alright boys, time to get ready for bed." Lily told them once their movie had finished and then turned off the television set.

"No offense or anything Mrs. Snape, but it's a sleepover." Ron began. "And who the hell sleeps at a sleepover?" he questioned her.

"First of all, I don't allow that kind of language in my house and I know for a fact that your mother wouldn't want to hear it coming out of your mouth either." She began. "And second of all, you boys have a big day of trick-or-treating tomorrow and I know that you'll really want to be well rested for that." She told him as Harry turned over to look at him.

"She's got a point." He told him.

"Exactly, so go put your pajamas on and brush your teeth." Lily instructed before Ron heaved a deep and heavy reluctant sigh and with a roll of his eyes he got up off the couch.

"Come on Harry." He said before both of the boys turned around and started walking down the hallway while Cowboy noisily munched on his bone.

"And don't forget to be very, very quiet. You don't want to wake up your little brother and sister." Harry's mother told him before Ron quickly turned over to him.

"Especially your sister." He added inside a muffled whisper.

 _…._

Harry finished saying his prayers before he climbed into bed and hopped under the covers. Then he took off his glasses and sat them down on top of the nightstand. "Alright sweetheart, you have a goodnight sleep alright?" his mother questioned him before she bent over and planted a kiss on top of his forehead. "I love you Harry." She whispered softly as he smiled back at her.

"I love you too Mum." He told her before she turned around and gave Ron a slight wave.

"Goodnight Ron." She told him.

"Goodnight." He told her with a grin before she turned back around, turned off the light, and left the room while Harry rolled over, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

 _…_

The next thing Harry knew, Ron was standing over him shining a flashlight inside his eyes. "Harry, Harry, are you awake?" he questioned him inside a soft whisper as Harry squinted and rubbed his eyes.

"Well I am _now_." He told him before he slowly started to sit up and then Ron sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep." He said as Harry reached back over onto the nightstand and put his glasses back on his face.

"Oh, I see, and I suppose that means that I can't either." He told him.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about the old Jackson Manor." Ron explained.

"Look, it's just a story that Fred and George made up to scare you." Harry told him.

"That's just it. It isn't. It really happened." Ron said.

"Well, what exactly _did_ happen anyway? I mean, how did the family die?" Harry wondered.

"Nobody knows." Ron began. "The only thing that still remains in that manor is an old doll that is said to be possessed by the spirit of a serial killer named Charles Lee Ray." He told him as Harry rolled his eyes and removed his glasses once again.

"Goodnight Ron." He told him while placing them back down on top of the nightstand thinking that that was just about the biggest load of rubbish that he had ever heard in his life.

"Wait Harry, what if I have a nightmare?" Ron began as Harry laid back down and then gulped nervously. "Or worse, what if Charles Lee Ray comes to take my soul?" he questioned him with a nervous and worried squeak.

"Don't be ridiculous, now _please_ go back to sleep Ron." Harry told him.

"Fine! But if Chucky _does_ come after us it'll be on your head Harry!" Ron snapped before he turned off his flashlight and headed back to bed.

The next morning Ron found that he could hardly stay awake during breakfast even though Lily had made some pumpkin muffins and chocolate chip pancakes for them. Tobey and Eve squealed with laughter and giggles as Ron closed his eyes and started snoring while holding his head up with his hands over his breakfast. Harry's mother walked over to him while glancing back at Ron over her shoulder.

"Is Ron alright? There's still food on his plate." She whispered.

"Yeah, he's fine. He just had a lot of trouble sleeping last night because Fred and George told him a story that scared him." Harry explained as Lily rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I really like Ron's entire family but I wish that Fred and George would stop picking on him." She said before she turned around and walked back into the kitchen. Gizmo raced after her and started rubbing up against her legs and meowing on the top of his lungs. "I know Gizmo don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." She told him before she opened up the cupboard and removed the can of tuna. The cat glanced up at her and meowed again before she pulled it open and spooned it out into his dish.

"Harry, don't forget to feed Cowboy and let him outside before you do anything else." She reminded him.

"Yes Mum." Harry replied before he placed his silverware on top of his plate, got up from his chair, and carried it into the kitchen while Cowboy trotted after him wagging his tail as he started washing them up inside the sink.

Later that evening Harry, Ron, Tobey, and Eve got all dressed up inside their costumes. Then Lily took them all outside and lined them up in front of the house. "Alright, now make sure that you smile real big so that I can send this to Daddy." She told them before she took their picture and then gave them each a trick-or-treat bag. "Now stay together and mind your brother." She began as they turned around and started heading down the driveway. "Alright? Harry's in charge." She told them before they all said goodbye to her and then started walking down the sidewalk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Jackson Manor

Harry, Ron, Tobey, and Eve walked up to the doorstep and then rang the doorbell. "Trick or treat!" they cried out a few minutes later after the woman opened the door. Harry recognized her to be the mother of the twin muggle girls Amber and Claire.

"Well hullo there Harry!" she exclaimed excitedly as Harry smiled at her and held out his trick-or-treat bag. Then she placed a handful of candy inside his bag. "And this must be your little brother and sister." She said while placing candy inside their bags as well before turning over to look at Ron. "And who is this charming young man?" she wondered before filling his bag with candy as well.

"Ron Weasley." He told her.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Ron, Harry's told me so much about you." She told him.

"Thanks, Harry's told me about you too. You're the mother of those two little muggles." He said before Harry elbowed him in the stomach but either she hadn't heard him or she had just simply ignored him.

"Well you enjoy your candy now and happy Halloween." She told them.

"Thanks, happy Halloween." Harry said before all four of them turned around and climbed down off of the doorstep. "Ron, before we go to the next house here's a quick tip for you. Most muggles don't understand that that's what they are since they don't even know that magic exists." He told him.

"Right, sorry." Ron apologized before Harry wrinkled his nose and sniffed the air.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked him.

"What are you talking about? That wasn't me!" Ron cried irately before a wide grin stretched across Eve's face.

"Poo-poo." She said proudly.

"Oh great, _now_ what are we going to do!? Your mum didn't leave us with any fresh diapers!" Ron exclaimed before all of a sudden the sky turned dark and grey and it started to rain.

"Uh Ron, I think we have an even bigger problem right now." Harry told him as Eve started to cry.

"I'll say, we have about a block to go before we get back to your house!" Ron cried as Eve wailed even louder. "Oh shut up!" he snapped. "It's just rain, it's not going to _kill_ you." He told her.

"Relax Ron, she's only a little kid." Harry told him.

"Right, and Chucky's just a doll!" he hollered.

"Exactly, now let's find some shelter and get out of this rain. Quickly now! Hurry!" Harry exclaimed before he bent over and picked up his little sister hoisting her up inside his arms. Then all four of the children raced across the street. Ron gulped nervously as he suddenly realized that the house he was now glancing up at was the old abandoned Jackson manor. Thunder crashed and lightning lit up the sky.

"I think I'll take my chances with the storm." He squeaked.

"Don't be ridiculous! Now get in here!" Harry snapped inside a whisper before he held the door open for him and Tobey.

"I want to go home!" Tobey sniffed while he rubbed his nose and Eve continued crying.

"Could somebody _please_ shut her up! If Chucky finds us we're history!" Ron yelled but Harry simply just rolled his eyes at him while he gently bounced Eve up and down inside his arms.

"Oh Ron stop it! You're scaring my little brother and sister." He told him while he continued attempting to calm Eve down while hushing her and bouncing her gently. "Take Eve." He told him before he handed her over to him.

"What!? Why do _I_ have to watch her! Your mother left _you_ in charge remember!? She's _your_ responsibility." Ron told him.

"I'm sorry Ron but I have to go for that exact reason. Maybe there's a fireplace around here. I could use the floo network to contact Mum and let her know where we are." He said before he struck a match against the matchbox (since he couldn't use magic yet) and lit a candle.

"What!? You mean that you're just going to leave us here!?" Ron shrieked.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. Stay here with Tobey and Eve." He told him before he turned around and started walking towards the staircase.

"Be careful Harry! You're the boy who lived after all. You don't want that title to change to the boy who died.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I promise." Harry assured him before he started slowly walking up the staircase. It was old and dusty alright, and there were spiders and cobwebs everywhere. "Yikes, it's a good thing that I left Ron behind." He said to himself when all of a sudden a black cat leapt out in front of him and meowed loudly making him jump.

"Oh Gizmo," he began with a gasp as he suddenly recognized his cat. "It's just you. Merlin's beard, you gave me a fright." He told him while placing a hand on his heart and feeling it pound frantically inside his chest. The cat glanced up at him before he sat down and began washing his face. "I've got to get out of here. This place might not look haunted, but it still gives me the creeps." He said to himself before he continued walking. For even on Halloween, he didn't like being trapped inside a building where a whole entire family was murdered.

Meanwhile Ron had finally managed to calm both Tobey and Eve down. "I sure hope that Harry's alright." Tobey said.

"I know, he's taking forever." Ron began with a gulp. "And what if Chucky finds him?" he questioned anxiously.

"Who's Chucky?" Eve asked him.

"Trust me kid, you _don't_ want to know." Ron told her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Friends Till The End

All of a sudden Harry stumbled across a bedroom and top of the bed sat an old doll. He had bright red hair and scars all over his face. Harry had assumed that the doll had seen more than his fair share of hardships throughout his "life." "So, this is what everyone's afraid of huh?" he questioned with uncertainty as he walked over to the doll before he picked it up and held it inside the palm of his hand. The doll moved his head and blinked his eyes while he smiled up at him.

"Hi, I'm Chucky and I'll be your friend till the end. Ha, ha, ha." He said happily before Harry sat the doll back down on top of the bed. For he knew that he didn't have time to mess around. He realized that his mother was probably very worried about him and his younger brother and sister by now since they hadn't come back. He quickly turned around and spotted a roaring fireplace with a pot of floo powder sitting on top of it.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed before he quickly hurried over to it and grabbed a handful of it and then tossed it into the fire before he knelt down on his hands and knees. He thought that he heard Chucky blink his eyes and turn his head again. He could have sworn that he even felt Chucky staring at him. Harry gave a rather loud astonished gasp before turning his head and looking back at him but when he did Chucky's head was turned back around and Harry just assumed that it was his imagination.

He was Tobey's and Eve's big brother and he wasn't going to let Ron scare him and his nerves get the better of him when his siblings were counting on him. He turned his head back around and then popped it up underneath the flames. Before he knew it he saw his living room and dining room. That's when all of a sudden Cowboy walked over to it to investigate slowly wagging his tail back and forth. "Cowboy!" Harry hollered as the dog suddenly stopped and slowly turned his head over to look at him.

Then, upon seeing the mask on his master's face and no longer recognizing him, he perked up his ears, gave out a loud petrified whimper and darted away. "No wait boy! Come back! It's me Harry! Go get Mum!" he cried but that's when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. Tiny footprints at that. Before Harry could stop and think who had entered the room, whether it be his cat, a rat, or something entirely different, he felt himself being dragged back out through the fire and his mask fall off his face and collapse onto the ground.

Harry fell straight on his back and accidentally knocked himself unconscious. When he had opened his eyes he saw somebody else standing over him. However since his glasses had also fallen off his face he couldn't see who it was. All he could see was a bunch of bright red hair. "Oh Ron," he began while breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank God it's you." He said as he reached down beside him and put on his glasses. He gave out a rather horrified gasp when he realized that it was Chucky staring down at him instead with an evil and malicious grin.

"You're not Ron!" he whispered while pushing his glasses up onto his nose. That's when Chucky let out an evil little chuckle.

"You've got that right kid." He told him while Harry slowly started scooting backwards towards the door on his behind. "Ron." He said in a barely audible hoarse whisper.

"Come on kid, it's time to play a little game of hide the soul." Chucky told him while he withdrew his knife from his pocket and started walking after him.

"RON!" Harry screamed on the top of his lungs before he quickly leapt to his feet and raced towards the door. Chucky let out another loud and evil spiteful laugh before Harry grabbed ahold of the door handle and hurried out the door quickly slamming it behind him and running back downstairs with his heart pounding inside his chest.

"There you are!" Ron exclaimed. "What the bloody hell took you so long!?" he cried.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we have to get out of here. It's Chucky. You were right, he's alive and he tried to kill me." Harry told him while breathing heavily and finding himself in a cold sweat.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Ron cried.

"C'mon, let's go!" Harry exclaimed.

"But what about your mask?" Ron inquired.

"Leave it, our lives are more important. Besides, I can always get another one." Harry told him before he ran towards the front door and tried to open it. "Oh no! It's locked!" he yelled.

"Well that's it then, we're done for." Ron said while looking over his shoulder nervously.

"Don't say that, there's _got_ to be another way out of here. C'mon!" he called with a wave over his shoulder to his friend and siblings as they turned back around to face the staircase. However that's when suddenly another flash of lightning lit up the sky and a clap of thunder sounded. Chucky continued laughing at them while he emerged out of the shadows with his dagger raised.

"I don't think so." He told them while moving in and out of the shadows and into the lightning strikes. Tobey and Eve began to cry again.

"What do you want with us anyway!? What did we ever do to you!?" Ron hollered.

"You don't get it do you. Not a person alive has been known to see me and to know that I was the one who committed those murders. You just couldn't help yourself could you though. Obviously your mummy has never taught you not to trespass on private property." Chucky told him while he finished walking down the stairs. "And you, the kid with the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Legend has it that you're as fuckin famous as I am." He told him as Tobey gave a rather horrified gasp and pointed at him shakily.

"You said a bad word!" he yelled while Chucky stopped at the bottom of the stairs and then turned to face him with a grin.

"Hn. I'm surprised kid. You're pretty smart for a five year old little boy. Then again, so was Andy Barclay. I never managed to transfer my soul into his body before he died. I still got my revenge on his daughter though, along with the rest of her family. And now, you're about to join them in the afterlife. Give them my regards, Harry Potter!" Chucky shouted before he raised his blade above Harry's head.

 **Ooh! Cliffhanger! I'll try to upload the last chapter tomorrow along with the new Friendship Is Magic Halloween episode.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Homeward Bound

All of a sudden Ron saw his life flashing before his eyes and Harry shut his eyes tightly. He was starting to except the fact that he was about to die before he even had a chance to go to Hogwarts. However, that's when suddenly the door busted open. He quickly opened his eyes and saw the person that he seriously thought that he would never see again with her wand raised bravely straight out in front of her.

"Mum!" he exclaimed with excitement.

"Stay away from my children you bloody bastard!" she shouted angrily at him on the top of her lungs. That's when Harry felt his jaw drop along with Ron's, Tobey's, and Eve's. Neither one of them had ever heard using such foul language before, but nobody was as more shocked as Ron was.

"Mrs. Snape!" he exclaimed with complete and utter astonishment and disbelief.

"Oh I see. You're Harry's mother aren't you?" Chucky began. "You were supposed to die that night along with your famous magical son. Well, it's time to finish what Voldemort started." He said while he started raising his blade over his head.

"Mummy!" Tobey hollered.

"Mummy!" Eve echoed while tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

"Mum! Watch out!" Harry cried.

"Don't worry children, he might be a killer doll, but I'm a witch. Now normally I'm not a known user for unforgiveable spells, but this is an emergency." Lily told them before she raised her wand again and pointed it at Chucky. "Avada Kedavra!" she screamed on the top of her lungs as the spell hit Chucky square in the chest and then sent him over backwards and made him collapse onto the ground. Once she made sure that Chucky was dead Lily looked back up at her children and held out her arms before all three of them started racing towards her.

Then she bent down and wrapped her arms around them and embraced them tightly. She kissed Tobey and Eve each on top of the head before she turned to Harry and then kissed him. "Oh Harry, I was so worried about all three of you." She told him as tears of joy and relief that all of her children were safe rolled down her cheeks.

"And what am I then? Chopped dragon meat?" Ron questioned her before she stifled a laugh.

"Of course not Ron, come here and give me a hug." She told him before he hurried over to her and embraced her. Then Harry finally decided to ask her the question that had been on his mind ever since she had shown up.

"Well, how ever did you find us?" he wondered as she simply just smiled at him.

"Well, you can thank your dog Cowboy for that. I knew that something was wrong as soon as I saw him running into my bedroom and underneath my bed. Luckily I came out into the living room just in time to see your head disappearing out of the fireplace." She told him as he smiled back at her.

"I love you Mum." He told her.

"I love you too, all three of you." She told her children as she kissed them again. "And I'm _so_ glad that you're all alright." She said.

"Oh _believe_ me, we are too." Harry told her before he turned around and faced Ron. "And Ron, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." He told him.

"Oh that's alright, I wouldn't believe it either if Fred and George were your brothers instead."

"Well, all I've got to say is thank God that they aren't. I don't know how you can stand to live with brothers like them!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, they might be a couple of pranksters but they aren't _terrible_ brothers. After all, they've always looked after me and Ginny and have been there for us whenever we needed them. And even though it's hard coming from a really big family, it's also pretty nice having siblings that love as much as they do." Ron told him before he held up his hand and whispered through it into Harry's ear. "Besides, there's nothing like sweet revenge. And since I just happen to know where they live, I think they'll be lucky if they don't find a bunch of rats in their bed next summer." He told him but Harry just simply shook his head at him.

"But I thought that after we finish our first year at Hogwarts, we're not allowed to do magic by ourselves until we turn seventeen." Harry said.

"Well yes, strictly speaking we aren't. But as long as we don't do magic around those other twins or any other muggles, who's really going to enforce it?" Ron inquired. "We'll never get caught.

"I'm afraid that that isn't the point. It really doesn't matter if you get caught or not. It's still wrong and you'll know about it. Just like any other school you have to follow the rules." Lily told him as a wide grin suddenly stretched across Harry's face as he thought how wonderful it would be to finally get a chance to go to Hogwarts and see his father every day.

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it." He said as his eyes danced with excitement before his mother leaned down over him and planted a kiss on top of his head. Then she hoisted his sister up inside her arms while beginning to carry her towards the door.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go home." She told him before all four of them turned around and finally exited the manor and left it behind them for good.


End file.
